Iron & Fire
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Logan has just discovered a startling secret...John is his son! Now he must save him before Magneto uses him to wipe out 7.% of the human population. First story so please review and give me some feedback. Thanks, ENJOY!


Chapter one

Pyro's point of view:

I walked down the hallway with a look on my face said that 'you really don't want to mess with me'.

Magneto had really pissed me off. Not only had he held back information on obliterating another cure facility but he had also made Mystique his right hand man, or blue woman and that was what really pissed me off.

She had betrayed him by telling the X-Men our plans and had even killed some of our men and when she came crawling back Magneto welcomed her with open arms. While, if I were him, I would have killed her as soon as she showed her ugly blue face.

When I came upon his door I didn't even have the courtesy to warn him before I busted in and sent a flash of fire at his back making his infamous cape shrivel into ash.

He turned around to face me but instead of a glare as I expected to find on his face was a look of amusement. "Still sore about that last mission are we?" he dusted the ash off his shoulders and walked over to me.

"It's more than that! I've noticed that you and Mystique have gotten close again. Even after all that she's done you take her back without a single punishment for betraying us in the first place!" I ranted.

"Calm down John. Mystique has paid for her crimes and is now paying the consequences" he walked back over to his desk and sat down. I walked over to his desk, planted my hands on his desk and leaned over. "Consequences? You call being your right hand man and knowing the complete outlines of plans punishment?! I call that an honor" I gave him my best death glare, but of course he didn't even look away.

Magneto got up from his chair, walked around his desk to face me. "Don't you worry John, I have big plans for you. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving? I have some business to attend to" he smiled. I gave him one last glare before walking out and making sure to slam the door on my way out.

"As I was saying before Clause I need you to make sure that my dear old friend Charles doesn't find out about what I'm planning" he turned to look at an elderly man who was amusing himself by making patterns of the string entwined in his fingers. "You have nothing to worry about, he wont even see it coming" he got up from the chair and made his way over to the door.

"Oh and Clause…?" Clause turned around. "Yes?" "if you are wrong about this there will be severe consequences" Clause gulped "I wont let you down" and with that Clause quickly exited the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Magneto walked back over to his desk and sat down. "Yes my young Pyro I have very big plans for you" Magneto smiled to himself.

Chapter two

Logan's point of view:

Once again I was stuck subbing for Scott who found today to be the perfect day for him and Jean to spent some of their vacation time down in Arizona.

Teaching the students about vehicles and vehicle parts wasn't so bad it was the fact that most of their questions were so dumb that I literally wanted to shove them all into the Jet, take off and when I reached 1,000 ft open the hatch door and drop them. Don't get me wrong, its not that I absolutely hated kids it was more the fact that each and every one of them kept asking me the same question: are we going to go extinct? And it killed me to have to tell them that I just didn't know.

So many mutants had already taken the cure, diminishing our numbers drastically and it was even making me think that one day there would be no mutants left.

The bell finally rang and I was glad because that was my last class for the day. The kids hurried through the garage door and made their way to their rooms. As I was wiping my hands free of grease I felt a presence behind. I turned around and found the professor.

"Good evening Logan, I see that you have finished your last class for today. I was wondering if you and I could have a talk?" he wheeled himself over to me. I put the greasy rag down and gave him my full attention.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" the professor looked around nervously as if he was about to tell me the meaning of life, which wouldn't surprise me if he did know. "I think it would be wiser if I told you in the Jubilee" he almost whispered.

"Of course" he wheeled his chair around and I followed him out of the garage and back into the mansion. By now the hallway lights were off and most of the students were asleep but there were still a few that were wondering the hallways and watching television.

I followed the professor down the hallway until we reached his personal library. He rolled over to a wall that had a lions head mounted and he pulled down a lever designed to look like a painting of a forest somewhere in North America. A scanner appeared and scanned his eye. When the device registered the data the wall revolved and revealed the hallway leading down to the artillery room, locker room of the X-Men and of course Jubilee.

The professor led me down the hallway and once again stopped when he reached the vaulted doorway leading to Jubilee. He entered the code then allowed the device that appeared to scan his eye and then finally he scanned his right hand and the door wheeled open to reveal the mirrored/orbed room known as Jubilee.

"Something big is going to happen Logan, but what? I'm not sure. All I know is that it involves Magneto and one other mutant" he began "so why are you telling me this and not Jean, Storm or even Scott?" I questioned "because this involves you more than anyone else" he sighed.

"What aren't you telling me professor?" how can I be more involved then anyone else? "Magneto is somehow blocking me from finding out his full plan but I do know one thing, it involves John…your son" he looked up into my cloudy blue eyes.

"My…my son?" that wasn't possible, I don't have any children and even if I did they would be nothing like flame boy. "That is not possible. Flame boy is not my son" I refuse to believe it. There is no way in hell! Right?

"Look deep into your memory, the memory of his mother is there" he said in his annoying yoda voice again "there is no memory to find because I have never met his mother" I turned on my heels and made my way for the door. "Chicago IL. March 29, 1986" his voice echoed off the walls and pounded into my ears.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. "That was the day you met, fell in love and conceived John" he wheeled himself over to me. "I remember being in Chicago that day, even meeting a woman but defiantly not falling in love with anyone" I gripped my fists so tight that the bones popped.

"Follow me then and I'll prove it to you" I stepped aside and I followed him out of Jubilee, down the hallway and back into his personal library.

"When you first arrived here you knew nothing of your past" he wheeled over to his desk and picked up a file "so I researched day in and day out until I discovered this" he handed me the file and I flipped through the pages. It was my police record.

"You were arrested numerous times for theft and car jacking but what caught my attention was the name of the person who bailed you out. Angela Alerdyce. John's mother" I came to the end of the report and closed the file.

"Still doesn't prove that he's my son" I retorted "that is not all" he countered. He picked up a remote, pressed a button and a screen appeared. "Maybe this will unlock your memory" he pressed play.

A woman in a blue sweater a cargo pants came up on the screen walking down the sidewalk carrying a green purse. It was nighttime and the only lights were street lamps. Suddenly a figure wearing a black ski mask jumped the woman and attempted to take her purse but she wouldn't let him have it. Out of nowhere I came onto the screen and shoved the man aside. The man tumbled to the concrete and knocked himself out by hitting his head on the sidewalk.

I picked up the purse and handed it back to her. You couldn't hear what we were saying but my memory of that night was beginning to come back.

The professor saw the flicker of recognition on my face and he stopped the video. "What happened next?" he asked. "We went back to her apartment and she cooked macaroni and cheese. She said it was the only thing she knew how to cook" I laughed "we talked for hours about books, movies and even football. During all that we found out that we were both mutants. She could manipulate water and make whirlpools. We began to fool around when we somehow ended up in her bed. I stayed for a few more weeks but when she found out she was pregnant I knew it was time to leave. I felt terrible but it was just too dangerous so I left her while she was sleeping" the feeling of guilt was beginning to consume me.

"I'll continue where you left off. On January 13, 1987 at 3:27 PM Jonathon Logan Alerdyce was born to Angela Maria Alerdyce at St. Mary's Hospital in Chicago Illinois" he handed me the birth certificate "she didn't give the name of the father" he added.

Rage consumed me. Magneto had my son and if I had to break down the gates of hell to get him back I would. I let go of the certificate and allowed the paper to flutter down to the ground.

"Tell me everything you know about Magneto's plans" I looked down at him. "Magneto is planning on killing half of the human population but how he is using your son I don't know" I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my sore head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked "because I knew that you wouldn't believe me and John was not ready to know the truth" he bent down as far as he could and picked the certificate up then handed it to me. "We're going to get him back Logan. You just have to believe" he wheeled out of the library and left me alone.

I looked down at the certificate. "I'm going to get you back and when I see Magneto he is going to die a slow painful death" I silently vowed.

Chapter 3

Pyro's point of view:

The following night as I lay sleeping in my cot my door is suddenly busted down and Magneto, Mystique and one other mutant come storming in.

"What the hell is going on?!" Magneto looks to Mystique and the other mutant, nods his head and they come towards me.

I take my lighter out but before I can get a flame started Mystique and the other mutant grab both my arms and pin me to the wall. I try to escape but their grips only tighten.

Magneto walks up behind me. "Why are you doing this?" I try to keep the fear out of my voice but you can see it in my eyes. "You truly are a powerful mutant John, so powerful that I've chosen you for a very important task" he must have given them a silent order because they spin me around so I'm face to face with him.

"What do you want me to do?" I had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be one of my normal jobs. "There are over 6.3 billion people on this earth and 5.3% are mutants. If we were to take out 7.8% of the homo-sapiens we could begin to dominate in numbers. And all it would take is a single mutant in a matter of seconds" he said.

He wanted me to kill 7.8% of the human population? I may despise them but I didn't despise them enough to kill that many of them at once. "You want to kill that many humans? We'll you can forget it because even I hate them I'm not going to kill innocent people" he smiled then punched me in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of me.

"Maybe you need a little more persuasion…take him to the interrogation room" Mystique and the mutant dragged me out of the room.

When we arrived at the interrogation room the chained me up from the ceiling and they my shirt off.

"I am going to keep asking you if you want to help us and every time you refuse shock over there is going to electrocute you" the mutant, I now knew as shock stood in front of me. "Will-You-Help-Us?" shock watched me intently "go to hell" shock smiled, lifted his hands and sent waves of electricity through me. I tried to muffle my screams by gritting my teeth but ended up biting my tongue and causing blood to fill my mouth.

Magneto raised his hand and shock reluctantly stopped. "Please don't make this harder then it already is. Just say yes and you wont have to go through that again" he said in almost a pleading manner "one long wave of shock electro-shock therapy will only make me angrier" I said through clenched teeth. Magneto sighed then gave shock the signal for round two.

Two hours later my skin had been broken and trails of blood leading from my chin to my chest onto the floor.

"You are brave John, stupid but brave and since you still refuse to help us we'll have move on to something more drastic" a Victorian bathtub was brought in with water sloshing out the sides. "One last chance" he said. I looked into his dead gray eyes and spat blood at his face. Mystique punched me in the jaw causing my head to snap to the left and make my teeth rattle.

He wiped the blood off his cheek and glared "put him in the tub" shock and mystique took me down from the chains and carried me over to the tub. Magneto then snapped a metal collar around my throat and Mystique and shock lowered me into the water.

The water was ice cold, so cold that if felt like needles were pricking my skin. "Have you ever experienced the sensation of floating? It's quite exhilarating really" he lifted his hand and pressure began to take hold of my neck "will-you-help-us?" I glared at him defiantly "enjoy your bath then" my head suddenly submerged.

I tried to fight my way back up for air but Magneto's hold was too strong. My hands and legs violently thrashed about. I had only been in the water for a few seconds but the water was ice cold and when I was submerged I got a lungful of water and my vision was beginning to blur.

Magneto suddenly released me and I burst up from the water coughing up water and gasping for air. While I was greedily wheezing in air Magneto bent down next to me. "Are you ready for round two" he said cockily. Even though almost all of my strength had left me and my throat was scratched and sore I managed to choke out "Xavier was right you are nothing but a worthless prick" this earned me another punch in the jaw and since I was no longer standing up my head whipped to the side and collided with the side of the tub. My head bounced back up and pain filled my head and I could feel the trickling of blood seeping down my face.

"I think one more round oughta get him to help us. Only this time I'm not even going to ask" the pressure on my neck came back and I was once again submerged beneath the water. And like last time I was once again not prepared. I swallowed another mouthful of water and even though my vision was blurry I could make out the distinct features of Mystique, Magneto and Shock staring down at me.

Magneto finally released his hold on me after what felt like eternity and I sprung up gasping and coughing. "Well John what do you say? You can either help us willingly, which I would prefer or we could force you to and I must say I never did like forcing something like this upon anyone" if I had any strength left I would have launched myself at him and torn him to shreds but I would have to make due with simply saying "no" he shook his head, clearly disappointed and Mystique and shock picked me up from the tub and laid me down on the floor.

"Mystique, Shock go prepare the jet. We take off in two hours" Mystique and Shock left the room leaving Magneto and I alone. "You've given me no choice John. You have no idea how badly I wish it didnt have to come to this" he said sorrowfully then turned on his heels and left.

Chapter four

Logan's point of view:

Ever since I found out the truth about John I have spent the last four hours in the danger room with the safety off.

I was currently in the Canadian Rockies fighting a hologram of Magneto. So far he had managed to slice my stomach open two times but luckily I could heal so no real damage done. I had managed to wound his right arm making that arm useless so that only left the left arm and then I could take him down easily.

Magneto attempted to use his abbility to pin me to a tree but I managed to intervene by drilling my iron claws into his head. He dropped to the ground, dead.

The room went back to normal and I heard clapping in the distant. "I'm impressed. No one's been able to beat Magneto yet, especially with the saftey off" I turned and saw Storm dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white tank top.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to my bottle of water and took a long drink. "I wanted to see how you were doing" I put the now empty bottle down and walked over to her. "The professor told you huh?" she nodded. "Look, if you came down here expecting to find me cryng my eyes out prepare to be greatly disapointed because all I feel is-" "rage?" she finished.

I turned away from her. "You can't keep getting your anger out the way you are, its unhealthy" I heard her walk towards me and hesitantly put her hand on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk...I'm here for you" she removed her hand and turned to leave "Storm" I called out, she stopped and turned to face my back "thanks" "your welcome" I heard the door close leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Chapter five

Pyro's point of view:

As soon as they left the room I allowed all the pain that I was hiding to come out in long harsh gasps. I dragged my body over to the door and I weakly lifted my hand to turn the handle but it was no surprise to find the door locked. So out of frustration I lifted my legs as far as I could and pounded the door with the soles of my feet making my legs sting with pain.. When I had used up all my strenght my legs dropped to the floor. I lay in front of the door, now not caring if I died, just as long as the pain would go away.

So this is what a victim of war feels like? Never had I felt so much pain and terror in my life. No strenght left to even lift a finger, throat sore and scratched from all the screaming and the never ending wish of just wanting to be put out of your misery.

If I lived through this, which I knew I probably wouldnt, I was going to leave this place and live life to the fullest because I have seen death and every second I feel it's claws reaching into my soul and when I go, the gates of hell is what will be greeting me and I was going to do everything in my power to see god himself and have him welcome me into heaven himself.

I glanced down at my wound and was shocked to see that the wounds were slowly healing themselves. What the hell was happening?! The only mutant I knew that could heal was Wolverine. I guess I should be grateful that the wounds were healing themselves, it would give me more strenght but I was still confused as to how it was happening.

After the final cut was healed I got up from the floor, walked over to the tub, cupped my hands and started cleaning the dried blood off.

While I was cleaning myself off I failed to even consider that I was being watched.

A micro-sized video was watching me fromt the far left corner of the room. "So he has inherited the abilitly of healing" Clause mused "yes and now that healing has made itself known he is surely pondering as to how it is possible" Magneto rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Magneto and Clause were sitting in Magneto's office watching me from a TV that one of the mutants had stolen. "Have you taken care of Charles?" Magneto looked away from the screen and up at Clause who was playing with the string from his shirt. "Charles has no idea what your up to" he replied confidentally "excellent" Magneto turned the TV off nd got up from his desk.

"I have another job for you. I'm sure that Charles knew long before we did that Wolverine is John's father and that he has most likely told him by now. So I am going to need you to give Wolverine some vivid images of his long lost son" Clause grinned at this request "you wont be disapointed" he got up from the desk and exited the room.

Magneto turned the TV back on and laughed as he watched me try to escape once again.

Chapter six

Logan's point of view:

I was sitting in the professor's office waiting for him to return from getting his tea. I desperatly needed him to show me John to make sure that he was okay.

As I waited I tossed a tennis ball up in the air. When the ball fumbled and rolled towards the door I got up fromt the bed and walked over to fetch it. Suddenly, I felt a presence in the room. I turned around and stared in shock at the sight before me.

John was leaning against a bookshelf. His clothes were torn and ripped in various places, he had cuts and dried blood all over his face and arms and clothing and his eyes and expression were completely void of any emotion.

"Why did you let me die?" he took a step towards me and as he walked I noticed that his right leg was dragging behind him. I was lost for words. I didnt know what to say, because there was nothing I could say to make it alright. "They tortured me for hours. Slicing me open with a knife, using me as their personal punching bag and breaking all the bones in my right leg with a sledgehamer. But that wasnt the worst part..." his left hand was hidden behind his back "before Magneto did it he asked me if I was a lefty or a righty. I didnt answer so he guessed" he revealed his hand, or what was left of it to me. I was horrified to see that his left hand had been chopped off and all that remaiined was a sliver of bone that was sticking out of a stump.

"I'm so sorry John, I didnt want this to happen. If I had the power to go back in time and change what happened to you I would" as he got closer I backed away from him "its all your fault. You let me die. You didnt give a damn what happened to me, just like you didnt care what happend to my mom. You left her when she needed you the most" his voice was filled with venom and I soon ran out of space to move. He had me pinned in a corner.

"I had to leave. People were after me, if I had stayed with her she would've been killed and I would never have forgiven myself if I had allowed that to happen" tears were leaking from my eyes. "You could have protected her. She wanted nothing more than to be with you but yet five years after you left she was killed by ironicly enough a pick pocket who was trying to steal her purse on the subway. She resisted. Slapped him across the face so he took out a knife and stabbed her in the heart. She died on the way to the hospital. All because you werent there to protect to her" he was now in my face. Staring me down with rage in his cold black eyes. "And now you have more blood on your hands. All because you werent there to stop it" "that's enough!" we both turned our heads and saw the professor sitting in the doorway with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I killed him professor! He's dead because of me" I crumpled to the floor in sorrow. "No you didnt Logan. That's not John" he wheeled over to us and looked up at John "this is just a cleverly crafted illusion of John that a very creative Illiusionist came up with" John glared down at him "prove it" he replied. I looked up at John and got up from the floor.

"Show us who you really are or I'll make it so that you have to spend the rest of your days sitting in a wheelchair drooling" said the professor who calmly took a sip of his tea. "Fine" John's form slowly shifted until all that was left was an old man glaring at us.

I was going to kill him! I took a step towards him but the professor grabbed my shirt. "He'll get what he desevers Logan, but right now let him tell us who he is and what Magneto is up to and then you may do as you please" I looked down at the professor then glared at the man and stood my ground with my arms crossed. The glare never left my face.

"My name is Clause Montgomery. Magneto found me rotting away in the streets. He told me that he would give me food, shelter and clothing if I worked for him. All I had to do was make sure that you never found out what he was up to. So I did I just that. You see I can do more then just create illusions I can also block mutants abilities, if I so please" he glared at each one of us in turn "tell us what Magneto is planning now!" I demanded "Magneto plans on using John to wipe out 7.8% of the human population. John is more powerful then you think. In one single blow he could wipe out half of the human population but Magneto is being generous and allowing the rest of the remaining humans to be killed by us, The Brotherhood" I was now seething with rage. My claws ripped out of my skin and I soon had Clause pinned to the wall with my claws protruding through his stomach.

"Where is he?" I hissed through gritted teeth. Clause replied through the blood bubbling out of his mouth. "In the Canadian forest. He plans on...flying out in a while with John and a few other mutants to Washington, D.C." that was all he got out before his head went limp and the remaining blood seeped out of his mouth and stomach. My claws pulled back into my skin and Clause's body slid down to the floor.

"I'll go tell the others. We leave in 30 minutes. I suggest you remove the body before the students see it" the professor wheeled himself out of his office. I looked down at the body. "Time for your dirt nap" I picked the body up from the floor and tossed it over my shoulder. I couldnt just walk through the school with it so I decided to take the window.

Chapter seven

Pyro's point of view:

Since beeing left alone I had tried many feeble attempts to escape, but all of turned out to be for nothing. Since my first attempt I had tried to ram the tub into the door hoping to dent it enough to kick it down the rest of the way but all I managed to do was leave paint marks. After that I tried to tear the chains from the ceiling from the ceiling down to use to hit the door with but all I managed to do was dislocate my left shoulder which thankfully went back in. And my latest attempt was to simply pound my arms and legs on the door but all that did was leave my arms and legs sore.

So I was now sitting against the wall staring at the door with frustration. What was I going to do? If I didnt get out of here soon they were going to use me to create a massacre. Since all of this happened I am no longer the selfish evil pryo who only wanted to get what I wanted and not have to worry about the goverment but now I was just a simple mutant who was afraid for his life and the unwilling to kill innocent people.

The door suddenly opened and I got up from the floor. Magneto walked in with Mystique stalking behind him. She had a look of pure joy on her face. "Its time John" "I wont do it. You can't make me" I stated "oh but on the contrary I can" Mystique was at my side in an instant and she had my hands pinned behind my back. Magneto walked back out the door and Mystique shoved my foreward and I was forced to follow.

As we walked down the hallway mutants were standing to the side and, like Mystique, they too had looks of joy on they're faces. I glared at each of them but instead of cowering away their smiles simply grew. They were pleased to see tha the big bad wolf was finally the one being forced to do something.

Once we were outside I saw that a police helicopter was waiting for us with Shock sitting in the pilot seat. Magneto stood by the helicopter. "Becaues you are still unwilling I'm afraid that your going to have to be riding on this" three mutants from inside the building came wheeling out a metal slab with two cuffs attached on the top and bottom.

Mystique dragged me over to the slab and slammed me up against it. She lifted my right hand and cuffed it then moved on to my right. Once my right leg and left leg were cuffed down she stood beside Magneto. "We'll see you soon" then Mystique and him climbed into the helicopter and it slowly rose up in the air.

The three mutants pushed the slab and I under the helcopter that was hovering in the air. They attached four sturdy chains to hooks in the back. One of the mutants that had the ability of telekineses made the chains rise up in the air then slowly they made their way up to Mystique who was sitting on the legs of the helicopter. She skillfully crawled around the legs, attaching all the chains to the legs and making sure they were securely in place. Once they were she crawled back into the helicopter.

The helicopter began to rise higher into the air and I was suddenly lifted up from the ground. The higher we got the more the metal slab swayed and I began to feel air sickness coming on but I managed to keep the bile down.

Chapter eight

Logan's point of view:

Once the team was gathered and the professor had filled the team on what was going on we had suited up and were now in the X-Men helicopter flying towards Washington D.C.

As soon as the professor had contacted Jean and Scott they had come back and had tons of questions for me like, how it was possible and how John's mom and I had met. Most of the questions were from Jean and I had answered all of them but when they asked how she had died I refused to answer anymore questions.

It was nighttime now and every second that I didnt see John the more the fear of his death became. Jean and Storm tried to soothe my fears but I told them that I just wanted to be left alone so I was now sitting alone in the back while the rest of the team. Jean, Storm and Scott were sitting up front with Storm and Jean flying the jet.

"We should arrive in D.C. in fifteen minutes" Storm called back to me. I looked out the window and saw that we were over a large body of water.

Scott took over for Storm and she came up to me and sat down across from me. "How you holding up?" she asked. I sighed. "We've already been through this discussion" I looked back out the window. I felt her sit down next to me. "What do you plan on saying to him?" she asked instead "I dont know. What would you say to someone that turned out to be your long lost son?" I asked sarcasstically "okay then. I'm just going to sit here and we'll enjoy the awkward silence" she folded her hands in front of her and stared ahead.

After a few minutes went by I broke the silence, just like she wanted me to. "You just dont give up do you?" I turned to face her "I'm a stubborn one" she smiled. "So you want to know how I'm feeling?" she nodded her head "I feel like I want to rip Magneto's head off, burn his body then keep his head as a trophy. But even that wont make the pain go away. When I had to leave Angela it felt like a part of me was being ripped out of my soul and all that remained was a man who had nothing to live for and so that's how I've been living, like I'm indisposable and if I die right now, no one would shed a tear. And now that I found out that I have a son it gives me something to live for but then Magneto had to go and manipulate him into turning evil and now he's going to use him to wipe out 7.8% of the human population. That's how I feel. I feel like I just got a bit of my soul back and then have it burned to ash right in front of my face and there's not a damn thing I can do to get that bit back" I was fighting the tears that wanted to come out while Storm was allowing her tears to be shed.

"I'm so sorry...I-I didnt know" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Its okay. Everyone looks at me and sees a strong willed man but deep inside I'm just a lost soul looking for a meaning in his life" I squeezed her shoulder.

"We're over D.C. now" Jean called back to us "thanks" I replied. Storm got up from her seat and walked back up to the front of the jet.

Chapter eight

Pyro's point of view:

We were now flying over a large body of water. Even though cold weather didnt effect me in anyway strangely enough I was violently shivering and my entire body was numb from my face all the way down to my toes.

Magneto leaned over the side and called down to me. "It's time" I was too cold to come up with any snarky comeback.

Meanwhile inside the jet Mystique changed places with Shock and Shock climbed into the backseat with Magneto. Shock leaned out the window and he had an evil smile on his face. He made an electrical orb appear in his hand. "Just give him a long hard zap" Magneto instructed him. Shock's smile widened and he let the orb loose.

As soon as the electricity reached the chains cascades of electricity went through my body. I cried out in agony and I could feel my skin cutting then sewing itself's back up. When that shockwave was other I took long breaths of oxygen. "How are you doing down there John?" Magneto called down "oh I'm just peachy!" I managed to get out.

Out of nowhere another current of electricity was sent through me and I couldnt help but bite my tongue and scream to the heavens above. It was then that I felt a long wave a heat go through my body. Sparks of fire began to erupt from my fingertips and Magneto noticed this. "All you have to do is concentrate John and more will come. You see, you dont need that lighter of yours" Magneto called down to me. Shock sent another tidal wave of electricity through me and soon my basketball sized fireballs shot down to the sea below.

Now we were above D.C. itself and the fireballs had grown to the size of mini vans and I could see that people were running around in terror. If I wasnt stopped soon the fire would grow so large that it could take out an entire street.

Suddenly a jet came into view that looked strangely familiar. After a few minutes went by it hit me...it was the X-Men! If they could stop the helicopter then not only was I saved but the humans as well.

The jet got closer to the helicopter and one of the doors opened. A flash of black jumped over to the helicopter and dispapeared inside. The helicopter suddenly stopped but it was too quick because the chains on the slab snapped and I was sent spinning through the air until I made contact with the water and I sank to the bottom of ocean.

The metal slowly toppled onto it's back and I lay underwater with absolutely no chance of escaping. My vision began to blur, air bubbles seaced to continue and I soon found myself floating. Just like Magneto had described. It felt like I was in a completely different world. People say that before your about to die your life flashes before your eyes but all I saw was fire and all the people that I had ever hurt.

Slowly my vision began to fade and the flashes of fire and pain stopped. I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to take me.

Chapter nine

Logan's point of view:

It was Storm that saw John splashing into the water. And it was Storm that jumped into the water to attempt and try to save him. She was immediatly submerged in the water and she pulled her way down into the water until she was face to face with John. She attempted to free me but to no avail so when she was running out of air she climbed back up to the surface and took a lungful of air.

"Logan!" she shouted up to me. By now I had already taken care of Mystique and Shock boy leaving Magneto. I punched him across the face until he was unconscious then leaned out the window. "What is it?" I called down to her "its John. He's at the bottom-" before she could finish I had already jumped out of the helicopter and was now swimming beside her. "What do you mean he's at the bottom?" I shouted over the roar of the waves.

"The chains that were attached to the helicopter snapped and them, a metal slab and John went tumbling into the ocean. He's at the bottom now and I cant get him up" she replied. I took a deep breath then pulled myself under the water. I forced myself downward and when I saw John's still form attached to the metal slab I pushed myself faster and faster until I was floating in front of him.

I released my claws and as hard as I could swiped them across the front of one of the cuffs. The metal dropped to the sandy floor and I moved on to the others.

Once all of the cuffs had been removed I grabbed his arm and carried him up with me to the surface. When I resurfaced I took a lungful of air and began to make my way for the closest stretch of land. Storm was swimming behind me.

"We have to hurry Logan. He was down there for a while!" Storm reminded me. I replied by swimming faster.

When we reached land I laid John down and began to perform CPR. "Come on John. You cant die on me" I breathed into his mouth one last time and miracuosly enough his opens opened and he began coughing up water. "Come on that's it" I rolled him on his side and he coughed up the remaining water in his lungs.

Chapter ten

Pyro's point of view:

I was suddenly brought back into the world and began coughing up water. Someone was coaching me into it and I was rolled on my side and coughed up the remaing water. I took in long breaths and my vision was starting to go back to normal. I rolled back on my back and looked up into the worrying eyes of Wolverine and Storm.

I slowly rose and looked around at my surroundings. I was on a beach just outside of D.C. "What happened?" my throat was sore and scatchy from the water that had been forced down it. "The metal slab that you were attached to plummeted into the ocean and I guess while you were down there you almost lost your life and Storm and I swam you back here and I jut performed CPR for the last five minutes" Wolverine concluded.

"There's something that I've got to tell you" I began "there's something that I have to tell you too" he replied "you go first then" I said. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his mane of a hair. "I dont know how to tell you this so I'm just going to go out and say it. John...I'm your...father" he looked down at the sand.

"What?" I barely managed to get the words out. My father?! This man that I used to hate with such passion was my father? Well it would explain the healing but it wouldnt explain as to how. "How is that possible?" I asked him.

"You see John when I was in Chicago IL. on March 29, 1986 I saved your mother from a pick pocket. After that she brought me back to her apartment and we began talking about little stuff but then somehow we ended up in her bed and a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant and I panicked. So the following night I left her while she was sleeping and on January 13, 1987 at 3:27 PM you were born" after she finished his tale I sat in shock. Wolverine was my dad.

Chapter eleven

Logan's point of view:

After I had finished telling him he sat in shock with his mouth slightly open. "Do you hate me?" I asked. He shook himself out of his trance and stared at me. "I dont hate you...I just can't believe it. I mean my mom died from a stab wound when I was around three years old so I never really got to know her but from what people tell me she seemed to be a nice beautiful woman and I wish I had gotten the chance to know her" I could tell that he was trying to keep the tears in but some of them were coming out anyway.

"After she died I was put into social services and I went through some foster homes until I was finally old enough to be on my own" he concluded. Now the tears were coming out full force and I dont know if it was paternal instincts kicking in or what but I found myself holding him in my arms. He cried into my shirt. Soaking it with his tears.

Behind us Magneto burst through the water that he had fallen into when the helicopter had crashed. While he was at the bottom he had picked up a long shard of metal from the helicopter. He was planning on killing at least one of the mutants so he raised the metal in the air. He sent it spiraling towards us.

Chapter twelve

Pyro's point of view:

I was the first to see the shard of metal. For some reason even though I knew that he could heal I pushed him out of the way and as soon as I moved him the shard tore into my chest.

When the shard first ripped into my skin it felt like a searing hot pain was being infused into my entire body. Storm shot a wave of electricity at Magneto and Magneto fell back into the water. Dead, or atleast she hoped.

"No, no, no" my dad held me in his arms "dad..there's...something.....I have...to tell...you" my breathing was becoming shallower "dont talk. You need to save strength" tears were cascading down his face. "I...really..need....to...tell...you...this" my vision was beginning to blacken. "You can tell me after we get you back to the school. Storm!" he called out. Storm rushed to his side. "Get the jet down here. We have to get him to the infirmary!" Storm tapped her com-link and spoke into it.

"Scott get down here. John's been hurt we need to get him to the infirmary immediatly" she walked away from us. "Dad..you....dont..have...to worry...I can" I suddenly lost my voice and the darkness was beginning to succumb me and my dad could tell. "Stay witn me John. You can fight it" he urged.

My eyes slowly closed and my breathing ceased.

Chapter thirteen

Logan's point of view:

When John closed his eyes I panicked. "John?! Wake up please!" I begged. I rocked is body back and forth crying into his bare shoulder.

Storm walked back over to me and she squatted down beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I just got him back and now he's been taken away from me again" I said through a clenched throat.

I was startled by a sudden gasping noise. I looked around and then laid my eyes on John.

The metal in his chest was squeezing itself out. When the metal was completely out I was astonished to see that the horrrendous wound was healing itself.

When the wound was completely healed John got up from the sand and looked down at my shocked expression with a smile.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Somehow I'm able to heal like you" Storm walked over to us and she too had a shocked expression on her face. "How is that possible?" she looked down at me for answers but I was just as confused as she was.

The jet landed down a few feet away from us. Scott and Jean hurried out of the jet with a body board. When they reached us they dropped the board and looked at John quizically.

"I thought you said he was injured?" asked Scott "he was but he healed himself" I got up from the sand and stood beside John. "Lets just get back to the school" Storm said who was already making her way for the jet "lets go" John said and followed after Storm. "Great now we have two healers" Scott complained "you had a problem with one?" I laughed as I followed John. Jean laughed and followed right behind me leaving John standing alone. "Hey wait up!" He hurried after us.

Once everyone was in the jet we took off.

Chapter fourteen

Pyro's point of view:

When we arrived at the school I took a moment and looked at the school that I had abandoned so many years ago.

"You coming?" my dad called from the steps leading up to the school. "Yeah" I hurried after him and we entered the school.

As we walked down the hallway students and teachers were looking at me questionally. I looked away from them and concentrated on the floor.

When we reached the professor's office we walked inside and found him sitting at his desk waiting patiently for us it seemed that he was waiting for us.

"Take a seat John" he indicated a chair. I hesitantly sat down and my dad left the room.

"Do you plan on staying with us?" he asked "I dont know. I dont think I'm really welcomed here, I mean after all I did" I replied "it will take some time for you to earn their trust back but I'm sure once you do you feel at home" he rolled over to me. "I can tell that you regret what you did and that shows that if you are willing you can do many great things, for the better good, and maybe even become a part of the X-Men team" he squeezed my shoulder. "I'll give you some time to think about it" he then wheeled himself out of the room.

Chapter fifteen

Logan's point of view:

I was waiting outside for the professor. When he came out him and I walked began to walk down the hallway. "Will he stay?" I aked him "if he does choose to stay it will take some time for him to earn our trust back but I have a feeling that if we give him some time he will join us" he replied confidentally.

I contemplated on whether or not telling the professor about John's healing abilitie but he beat me to it. "I already know about John's healing Logan, it doesnt take a genius to figure out that he inherited some of his parent's gifts" he chuckled. "He is going to continue to age isnt he?" I asked hopefully. I didnt want him to have to go through lonlieness for the rest of his life. "Only time will tell" he replied.

Chapter sixteen

Pyro's point of view:

Should I stay here and have to endure all the glares and remarks about my supposed real motives or should I leave now and trudge through the rest of my life for the rest of my life? I just didnt know so I did what I usually did when I needed help with a situation. Flipped a coin.

I took the coin out. "Heads. I stay here and endure. Tails. I ditch and live a life of lonliness" I flipped the coin in the air and let it spin three times then caught it and laid it on the front of my right hand. I took a deep breath then lifted my left hand to reveal...heads. I sighed then stuffed the coin back in my pocket and got up from the chair. Time to face the music.

I walked out of the room and saw that the professor and my dad not too far down the hallway.

"Professor!" both of them turned to face me "I think its about time I stayed in a place where I could finally do something good!" both of them smiled.

The professor and my dad walked back over to me. "Welcome back" said the professor "thanks" I replied.

**The End**


End file.
